


levi is super gay for eren

by Levithecaptain



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levithecaptain/pseuds/Levithecaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>levi loses a bet to hanji and has to ask eren on a date, but eren finds out, what will levi do now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. is levi gay?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for my shit writing

“Eren,”  
“What is it heichou?”  
“I have something to ask you.” You gulp, this is embarrassing as hell and it’s all Hanji’s fault.  
“What is it?” he asks in what seems like an actually interested voice.  
“Will you…”  
“Will I what?”  
“Will you go on a date with me?” you say it quickly, you just want this to be over with.  
“Heichou, I, I”  
“You don’t have to.”  
“No, I will, I’m just shocked, I didn’t know you were gay.”  
You bite you lip, this is part of the bet, Hanji’s side of the bet was that if you lost you had to ask Eren on a date, you couldn’t say you aren’t gay, and if he says yes you have to go. And over all you can’t say it was because of the bet. This fucking sucks.   
“So I’m free Friday night, how’s 8?”  
“That’s fine, I’ll be ready, you know where I live, just come pick me up.” He answers.  
“okay.” You try not to seem grouchier than normal.  
The days pass quicker than you though they would and soon you find yourself getting ready for your ‘date’. You wear a Prussian blue polo shirt and dress pants. Not to dressed up but nicer than usual. You get into your car in the parking deck of your apartment and start it up. On your way to pick up Eren, you ask yourself why the fuck you are doing this. And you find the answer to be, you are a man of your word and without that you could quite possibly be nothing. So you arrive at the front of Eren’s apartment complex and wait for him, he walks out at about 8:05.  
Your jaw almost drops when you see him, you’ve only seen him at work dressed in somewhat okay clothes, but now, he has on black ripped skinny jeans and red heels, his shirt is like five sizes too big for him and is cut and tied back together at the sides. Hot fucking damn.  
“Let’s go, where are you taking me?”  
“Well I was thinking sushi.”  
“Cool.”  
He talks the whole way there about how he was really shocked you weren’t straight, and that he is happy you could share this information with him. Bleh, gay men are bizarre. You walk into and are seated at the restaurant. Its half way through the date and you haven’t said a word, Eren’s been doing all the talking. But suddenly when you look up at him, his eyes are full of joy, they seem to sparkle under the dim lights and his hair falls into his face every once in a while so that he has to push it aside. Before you know it there is a dimwitted smile drawn across your face so obvious that Eren notices.  
“What is it Levi.”  
“Levi?” he has never called you that before.  
“Yeah I figured since we are hanging out outside of work that I could stop calling you heichou and just Levi.”  
“Oh.”  
“But really why are you looking at me like that.”  
“Like what?”  
“Like you are struck with love.”  
“I am not looking at you like that.”  
“Well not anymore.”  
Your ‘date’ goes well enough that somehow late into the evening you find yourself drinking a beer at Eren’s place. Eren has some classic music playing. Your leaned back on the sofa with your legs crossed and propped up on the table in front of you, suddenly it dawns on you,  
“I am way too drunk to drive.” The room is tilting before your eyes.  
“Me too.” He looks directly at you.   
“I’ll call a taxi.”  
“No, no. stay here, I have a guest room.” He smiles and begins giggling. “Follow me.”  
You get up from your spot and follow him into the back of the house. He leads you to a room with a queen sized bed that is decorated in light pinks and purples. You sit on the bad and continue to sip at the beer in your hand. Before you can tell what is happening you feel moist warmth on your lips, your eyes slowly close as you give into Eren’s kiss. He tries to push you back but you quickly turn so that he is under you, you kiss his neck and travel down to his collar bone.  
Eren lets out a moan as you continue to move down his chest. What is happening right now? Are you about to? No, there’s no way. You’re not going to, this joke has gone too far. This isn’t happening. You feel Eren’s hands gently rubbing you and tingles go rushing down your spine. You can’t control yourself, your hands and mouth just keep going even though you want to stop, you start to unbutton Eren’s pants as he takes off yours. He kicks off his heels and throws his shirt across the room.  
He isn’t buff but he is slender and thin, much taller than you, but your status makes you top him. You run your hands across his body and let your finders fall over ever curve and every crease. Soon you find yourself on top of him, that’s when it hits you, you have no fucking clue how to be a top. Panic races through your body.  
“Eren,”  
“Yes?”  
“What are we doing?”  
“Isn’t it kind of obvious?”  
“I mean, not like literally, but that I don’t think we should do this.”  
“Why not? Do you not like me or something? Cause you’ve been giving off go for it signals all night.”  
“Well, god how do I say this? I’m not… I’m not gay.”  
“What? Of course you are.”  
“No, I’m not. And I don’t want this to go any further. When it started out, I didn’t think much of it but then things went really fast and you are a nice guy, I don’t want to hurt you, but, I don’t like you like this.” Why are you saying this now?  
“Then why’d you ask me in the first place?”  
“Cause I lost a bet with Hanji.”  
“Get off of me you piece of fucking trash.”  
“What?”  
“You heard me. Get off and get out. Now.”  
“Eren-”  
“Now!”  
He pushes you off of him and gets up, he slides back on his clothes, picks up yours throws them at you and begins to push you through the door.  
“Let me put my clothes on before I leave.”  
“Nope, only humans wear clothes, and you heichou, are no human.”  
With that he pushes you out into the apartment hall way completely naked. You rush to get your clothes back on before any one sees you. Luckily you succeed and no one sees you. You walk outside and hail a taxi, on the way home you think about how good Eren looked, good enough to spark your attention, which doesn’t happen often, not even with the ladies. Ugh, what have you done?  
At work on Monday Eren doesn’t show up, word is he called in sick. You’ve hurt him really bad, you fucked up.  
“So how did the date go?” you hear Hanji walking up behind you. This is all their fault.  
“It ended with me breaking Eren’s heart into a million pieces and him kicking me out naked, but thanks for asking.” You glare at them.  
“Oh, I thought…”  
“You thought what?”  
“I thought you’d do it.” They lower their head.  
“And why would I do that?”  
“Levi, come on, we all know you are super gay.”  
“I am not. Why do you think that?”  
“Because all of your girlfriends, which is two, by the way, looked like boys, and you stare at Eren a lot and you say stuff that just over all makes you seem like a yaoi anime character.”  
Their right. Oh shit. You have to go see Eren, like right now. Welk maybe not right now, work and all but after as soon as possible.


	2. crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry it is taking me so long to up date, i just got out of four months in a residential hospital, thank you for continuing to read i will up date as often as possible now that i am stable.

Work ends and you rush to your car. The tires screech pulling out of the parking lot and you drive faster than you probably should be going. But it’s worth it, you have to see Eren, you just have to make things right and fix the mess you’ve created. You make the final turn before Eren’s apartment and you begin-

 

What is this? They fly all around you like fire flies, they twinkle in the light and suddenly you are moving sideways, you feel a slight pain in your leg but it is bearable so you ignore it, but now there’s pain in your stomach on the same side as the hurting leg. Ow, ow it hurts you, it burns and you want to curl up and make it stop, but you can’t. The bright sunny atmosphere and beautiful crystals that rained down on you vanish as a light begins to come into focus at the center of your vision, it grows bigger as if you’re getting closer to it, closer and closer, and closer.  
You realize this light, is actually quite comforting, you seem to be at piece as it begins to surround you, little tingles of electricity course through your veins and a smile pulls across your face. But then you hear him.  
“Levi!” he is screaming. “Levi!” he sounds so upset. And here is another voice, one you don’t know.  
“Calm down sir, it will only hurt him and distract the doctors if you yell, please just go to the waiting room we will call you when he wakes up.”  
“No I will stop but I’m staying here, heichou needs someone to be here.” That’s Eren! You want to see Eren! The light starts to fall back, quicker than it came and it draws away quickly, you are no longer in the bright and beautiful word with the light, but in a hospital bed. What?  
“Levi?”  
“Eren?” you look around you. “Where the fuck am I, I was in the car and then…”  
“You crashed, a construction truck hit you, there were too many things in the back of his truck and some of his stuff slid out and went into your car, two metal rods went into your leg and the side of your stomach. Luckily it didn’t hit anything important, all you needed was a good cleaning and stitches.”  
“When can I go home?”   
“They said they needed a day of observation after you woke up and then you are free to go.”  
“Great.”  
“yeah.” He smiles and tilts his head a little.  
“How can you be here for me after what I did, how can you look at me and smile knowing what a horrible person I am?”  
“Don’t say that, you’re confused not horrible. Anyone who isn’t gay wouldn’t have taken it that far on a bet. But I’ll give you time to figure that out for yourself.”  
“I know I’m gay, I just don’t really know if I’m ready to be out about it.”  
“Even if out about it means you can have me?”  
You freeze, did he really just say that? There’s no way, oh shit, you can feel yourself about to say something stupid.  
“Would you ever consider going on a real date with me?”  
He blushes and looks at his feet, “I would love to.”


End file.
